Such a grip conventionally comprises a hollow cylindrical body of flexible resilient material, such as rubber (natural or synthetic), having a first, open end, an opposing second end, which may be open or closed by an end wall, and an annular flange projecting radially outwards at the first open end. Respective grips are fitted snugly and non-rotatably onto each end of a handlebar. When the second end is closed, the end wall abuts the end of the bar. The flange provides an inner limit for a rider's hand where his/her forefinger and thumb encircle the grip in use.
In order to provide greater comfort to the rider and enhanced vibration damping it is known to form such grips from two compounds, i.e. two differing formulations of rubber, so that the flange, an inner layer of the cylindrical body, and the end wall when present, are formed from a firmer, less flexible compound, while an outer layer of the cylindrical body is formed from a softer, more flexible compound.
It is also known to provide the outer layer of such a grip with projections distributed in a pattern over its external surface. Indeed, provision of such a pattern of projections, which only project from the surface by something less than 1 mm in most cases, is well known generally for all types of handlebar grips to reduce potential for slippage by the rider's hands.
It has been observed that motorcycle hand grips tend to wear more quickly in the region below the arch of the thumb and forefinger of the rider.